Hurt and Love with Family and Freinds
by SweetLove4Jazz
Summary: jasper and bella meet when bella's step mom is killed. meets the single jasper falls for him right away. the cullens dont care he is in love with bella, just like he is finally in love


**THE CULLENS AND THE ACCIDENT AND MOVE TO FORKS**

_All the Cullen's have been in Fork, Washington for just few months. Edward and Alice are together. They got together not long after Jasper and Alice joined the family. Alice had told Jasper when she found him, that she wasn't meant for him but come with her and he would have better life and eventually find his true mate. Jasper followed her to the Cullen's and changed his diet to animals like everyone else in the family. He has had only few slips since joining the family in the beginning but has great control of his thirst when they move to Forks. Jasper is always lonely and wishes he would find his true mate soon so he isn't alone anymore. Carlisle and Esme feel sorry for him, but love all their children. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper are going to be sophomores and Edward and Alice are going to be freshman._

_Bella Swan lives in Phoenix, Arizona with her mother and step dad Phil. She visits her dad and her step mother Kelly every summer. Kelly is blond with blue eyes. She loves her 3 little brothers Jimmy and Joey who are 9 and Ryan who is 2. Jimmy and Joey are identical twins with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Ryan looks like Bella with the brown eyes and brown hair._

**Bella's POV**

_One day right after the end of her 8th grade graduation Bella gets a phone call from Charlie._

"Bella I have some bad news to tell you." Charlie tells her sniffling a little

"What's wrong dad? Why are you crying?" Bella asks worried

"Kelly was on the way home from picking Ryan up from one his friends house, and she lost control of the car Bella." Charlie tells her as he cries

"What dad? How are they doing dad? Please tell me they are both okay." Bella asks crying and worried about her step mother and little brother.

"Umm... Well that's why I am calling you Bells, Ryan got hurt bad and uhhhhh..." Charlie chokes out sobbing

"How bad were they hurt dad?" Bella asks even more scared

_Just then Phil and Renee come home and see Bella on the phone and see her crying. They sit by where Bella is on the phone_.

"Bells, Kelly didn't make it. She died on impact and Ryan got hurt real bad. He has several broken ribs, skull fracture and broken left arm." Charlie chokes out

"I'm so so sorry dad. I will really miss her a lot." Bella says looking at her mom and Phil "Do you need any help with the boys dad, since you have to do everything for her funeral and stuff?"

"Yeah that would be great, just ask your mother if she will let you come stay here for the summer and help me and the boys out. Then we can figure everything out okay." Charlie tells her as he slows down his crying so she can hear him better.

Bella looks at her mother and Phil and tells Charlie "one second dad, let me ask them."

"Mom would it be possible to spend the summer with dad to help him with the boys since he will need a lot of help, since Ryan is hurt and he has to arrange Kelly's funeral and work?" She asks sniffling

"Yeah that's fine with us Bella, tell your dad we can have you on next flight there tomorrow and you can spend as much time with them as needed" Renee tells her as she gives Bella a hug and tells Charlie they will call when they have the flight time later. Bella tells him to tell the boys she will see them soon and says she loves them all. Charlie says he will and will have someone pick her up from the airport if he cannot.

_They find her a flight that leaves Phoenix at 7am and gets to Port Angeles at 11am. So they call Charlie and he tells them okay and someone will pick her up when she gets there._

**11am in Forks at the airport**

_Bella is standing by baggage claim where her dad said to wait. When she sees Charlie coming towards her with small smile on his face, and looking like he hasn't slept in days. She gives him a huge hug._

"Hi dad, I'm glad to see you but sorry for the reason I came. Sorry about Kelly dad." Bella says hugging him tighter

"Thanks a lot for coming Bells and offering to help with the boys." Charlie releases her and grabs her luggage and heads to Charlie's Blazer

"You're welcome dad. The boys are my little brothers and I loved Kelly to, so it's nothing to come and help you with them." Bella says and gets in the truck

"The boys are sad that she died and were happy when they heard you were coming. Since you weren't supposed to come for another 2 weeks for the summer Bells" Charlie says with small smile as they drive towards Forks

"It was no trouble at all dad. I had no plans yet before you called and told me what happened. How's Ryan doing?" Bella asks looking at her dad as she turns some country music on

"He is the same as he was when I called yesterday. The doctor has him on a lot pain medicine so he isn't in to much pain. His brothers visited last night. So did Jimmy and Joey's new baseball coach." Charlie says

"At least the boys visited and that's nice their coach visited since he didn't have to." Bella said smiling a little

"He said the boys said what happened and his dad happens to be Ryan's doctor and said it was nice idea for him to visit. He is very nice and so are his parents and brothers and sisters." Charlie comments with a smile as they arrive home

"Let's drop your stuff off and go see the boys. Ryan's doctors wife offered to watch them for me when I said I had to come and pick you up." Charlie says as he gets out the car and grabs Bellas bags.

_They go inside the house. This is a 2 story white house, with a big fenced in yard, 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, big living room and kitchen, game room. Bellas room is on second story with little purple walls and baby blue carpet. Charlie puts her bags down and Bella quickly showers and changes._

_Then they drive to the hospital and head to Peds and room 43._


End file.
